


What scares a villain?

by Corona_1



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Character Narrative, Dark Comedy, Drabble, Gen, talking to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corona_1/pseuds/Corona_1
Summary: Negaduck gives us an insight into the one thing, the only thing, that terrifies him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	What scares a villain?

I am the nightmare that shadows your dreams.  
I am the sour ball in the candy jar of goodness.  
I am Negaduck.  
And I fear nothing. I fear no one. Everything lives in fear of me! Everyone quakes in terror in my presence! I don’t even have to do anything. A well placed bomb here, a well worded threat there, and everyone begs me for mercy. Pah! Mercy! Mercy is for wimps. 

Ok, ok, so maybe, maybe, there is something I’m afraid of. Something I fear above everything else. Something that is so good and so pure that it just...urgh. It makes even me shudder to think. 

What am I talking about, I hear you ask in earnest? Well, it sure ain’t that dweeb Darkwing. Oh no, I can take him on any day. 

But not them. Anything, anyone, but them. 

Those revolting Little Lost Bunnies! They’re so cute they give me the creeps!

Bah! Little Lost Psychopaths more like! 

No one, and I mean no one can be that cutesie and pure. Not without something really dark to hide.  
I wouldn’t be surprised if they have a few mangled corpses in their metaphorical, and literal, closets. 

Now, I’m sure you’re thinking “but Negaduck, sir, surely they’d be right up your street if that’s the case?” Well, you’d ordinarily be right. But here’s the thing. I don’t actually like murderers and psychos who hide behind pretense. I prefer them to be upfront about it, so I know their intentions.  
But these guys? I don’t know what they get up to when they’re not going all out with their “cute routine”. Could be part of some kind of cult for all anyone knows. Could be the leaders, come to think of it. 

If I were a betting man (and let’s face it, I am), I’d bet that if anyone were to fall for that little lost routine, they’d disappear off the face of the earth. Go on, go and check your newsreels. Bet there’s more missing persons ads been placed since those guys came to town. No? You sure about that? Oh, they’ve all been found. Eventually. Evidence of torture huh? Oh and there’s one video been uncovered? Funny how you never see the torturers.

Like I said, they’re too cute to be good. 

Maybe. 

Or maybe I just don’t like them. Eh, whatever.  
Maybe you should make your own damn minds up.  
But, if you come across them, and you fall for their cute little lost bunny thing, don’t blame me if you wind up getting torn apart by giggling little psychos. Remember, a villain knows another villain.  
Anyway, that’s all kids. I’m off to create more unnecessary pain and suffering. 

“What the… How’d you three get in here! What are you…”  
“Hehehe! We’re just three wittle wost bunnies, Negaducky! We just want to pway with you!”  
“That’s my chainsaw! Hey, hey! Don’t you dare! What are you… no. No! NO!!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just a fun little idea that came to me while watching Darkwing Duck. The Little Lost Bunnies always seem a little too cute, in my opinion. Always thought that maybe there was something else hidden there. And who best to question it than the Masked Mallard of Mayhem?


End file.
